Current electronic cigarettes mainly depend on the atomizing device to be connected to the power supply apparatus, in the atomizing device the main portion is the heating device, the heating device generally consists of the heating wire, the fiberglass cord and the fiberglass tube, the heating wire is wound on the fiberglass cord and has its opposite ends connected to the electronic wires, and then the heating wire is transversely placed into the fiberglass tube, exposed ends of the electronic wires are connected with the positive and negative electrodes of the power supply apparatus, the fiberglass cord is connected with the oil storage device, and finally the smoke oil is transported to the heating wire through the fiberglass cord, and can be atomized to be fogged smoke when the heating wire is energized. Since the fiberglass cord and the fiberglass tube of the heating device are formed by numerous intertwined tiny fiberglass yarn, and they are prone to be broken, bent, and twisted. When the heating wire is wound on the fiberglass cord and fixed in the fiberglass tube, the fiberglass cord and the fiberglass tube are easy to be bent or twisted, and this process will produce countless fiberglass flocs which are adhered to the fiberglass cord and the heating wire and inner wall of the fiberglass tube, and easy to enter the mouth, respiratory tract or lung during smoking the assembled electronic cigarette, thereby causing serious harm to the human body.